


Late for Class

by UndeadRobby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobby/pseuds/UndeadRobby
Summary: Inspired by some artwork by punkeduppirate on Tumblr.Ezra and Gabriel drag their partners to class so they won't be late.





	Late for Class

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the artwork that inspired this: https://punkeduppirate.tumblr.com/post/187028558966/late-for-class-good-omens-uni-au
> 
> My first time writing for Good Omens (and my first time writing anything in a few months, so please be nice!) 
> 
> Everyone has a Normal Name except for Beelzebub because ze is nonbinary and ze wanted to be the prince of hell. No one can stop zem.

It’s a crisp afternoon in late fall at a small university just south of London, and four students are rushing across campus towards their Physics lecture – well, two of them are rushing, and the other two are more or less just being dragged along with them.

The first of them, Ezra P. Fell, dashes along valiantly, though quickly running out of steam, his books threatening to be jostled from his hands if he keeps up his pace. His free hand clutches the hand of his boyfriend, one Anthony J. Crowley, who’s making a show of running to keep up, though his legs are quite a bit longer and he’s got considerably better stamina, and would probably have taken over dragging them both to class if he had any interest in getting to said class. As it were, he hasn’t even got any of his school supplies with him – only a potted plant he’s been nursing, by the name of Adam.

Behind them, moving at quite the same pace but putting nowhere near as much effort into it, is Gabriel Johnson. He stands tall, and proper, speed walking, with a stern expression, glaring forwards. His hand holds tightly to the wrist of his own partner, keeping zem from falling behind despite zir best efforts. 

Beelzebub Morrison is glaring at the ground behind them, having given up on trying to get zir hand back from zir boyfriend. Ze had tried and failed at convincing Gabriel that ze was too unwell to go to class, and was plotting zir revenge on the long walk to the lecture hall.

“Really, Anthony, making us late on the first day back after the long weekend! What will they think of us?” Ezra fretted, starting to slow his pace as his breath ran out.

“Probably that we stayed up too late drinking, and were too hungover to make it to class on time.”

Ezra didn’t dignify that with a response aside from a put-out sounding huff.

Anthony took to walking- jogging- well, whatever the way they were moving could be called, alongside Ezra rather than being pulled along behind him.

“I told you not to wait up for me, Angel,” he said, frustrating lacing his voice. 

“Yes, but if I hadn’t, then you wouldn’t have come!”

“I suppose you’ve got me there.”

Ezra huffed, fondness seeping through where he was trying to come off as annoyed.

Gabriel stole a glance down at Beelzebub. Seeing that ze wasn’t looking at him, his glare softened a bit.

“Beelz, you had to know that pretending to be sick wasn’t going to work on me.”

“Yes, yes, Gabe, you’re studying to be a _lawyer, _of course I knew lying wasn’t the best course of action, I simply didn’t _care, _and I assumed you’d be too worried about your own reputation to risk making yourself late by forcing me to come along with you.”

“My reputation isn’t the only thing that matters, Beelz, you know that.”

“Whatever.” Ze tried half-heartedly to tug zir hand away one more time, to no avail. Gabriel’s grip was tough as iron.

The four of them stumbled into the classroom just as their professor had stood to begin the lecture. She didn’t address them as they came in, only leveled a disapproving look in their direction before welcoming the class back from their break and launching into her lecture.

Ezra sat in an open spot near the back of the lecture hall, trying to catch his breath as he fumbled with his notebook. Finally released, Crowley slumped into the chair beside him, resting Adam on the desk and setting about preening the plant.

“Oh, dear me, I’ve forgotten my pencil-!” Ezra starts, cut off by a pencil being held up in front of his face.

“Here, Angel. I’ve got a spare.” Anthony hadn’t looked up from the leaves of his little fern, but chanced a glance at his boyfriend when he felt the pencil being taken out of his hand. The soft look in Ezra’s eyes was enough to make him look away again immediately, cursing himself for the way his cheeks flushed.

“Oh, thank you, my dear, but why ever did you bring a pencil if you haven’t even got a notebook with you?”

“Just, had it in my pocket, is all. Must’ve forgotten about it from before.”

After all, no one could prove that Anthony simply knew how forgetful his Angel was, and made it a point to carry an extra pencil for him.

Gabriel pulls Beelzebub all the way to their seats before finally releasing zir wrist. Ze rubs zir wrist, and in a fit of petulance, sits one seat further away from Gabriel, putting zir feet up on the back of the chair in front of zem – thankfully, it’s unoccupied, but Gabriel suspects that Beelzebub wouldn’t have cared if it weren’t. He sighed softly, laying out his notebook, and speaking softly, looking down at the desk rather than up at his partner.

“I’m sorry, alright? I just don’t want you failing this class.”

“Why do you _care,_” Beelzebub spat, crossing zir arms, and refusing to look at Gabriel.

“Because… if you fail, then we won’t be able to take the same classes anymore, and I’d miss you.”

That got Beelzebub to look up, finally, a hint of disbelief behind their gaze. If nothing else, Gabriel was honest. Ze slipped over to the seat beside him, sighing softly.

“You’re such a sap, Gabriel, really. Don’t know how I put up with you,” ze said, slipping zir hand into Gabriel’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it <3 Also, if you don't mind, maybe give it a like or a reblog over on Tumblr? https://undeadrobby.tumblr.com/post/187047230963/late-for-class-good-omens-uni-au-op-i-hope-you
> 
> It's not addressed here but in my version of this AU, Beelzebub and Anthony are roommates, and their dorm is directly below Gabriel and Ezra's (they're also roommates). 
> 
> I'm in love with this.


End file.
